


On The Same Side

by reamuntada



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reamuntada/pseuds/reamuntada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he minds that Silva's staying. It's just, for someone who's just signed a new contract that’ll keep him at the club for half a decade longer, he doesn't seem any happier about staying there than he did about going there four years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting anything that isn't on anon so...I hope you all like it, and comments and stuff would be massively appreciated. Let me know if there are any mistakes or anything as well!

“So, five more years, huh?” David when Silva gets home, not nearly as nonchalantly as he’d like. It’s not that he minds that Silva’s staying – he knows it would've been ridiculous for Silva to make a decision about football based on what he’s doing, and he’d never expected him to follow him to America or anything. It’s just, for someone who’s just signed a new contract that’ll keep him at the club for half a decade longer ( _longer than he was at Valencia_ , but David tries not to think of it like that, because he knows it’s different, that Valencia will always be different to them and it doesn't matter where else they go or how long they’re there for), he doesn't seem any happier about staying there than he did about going there four years ago. Silva shrugs noncommittally, looking up from his phone at the man slung across his sofa.  
“Yeah. It makes sense I guess. I had three years left on my old contract anyway, and since you’re going to New York...” He trails off, looking away. Villa watches him for a few seconds, and then sighs, pulling himself upright. 

“You don’t seem all that happy about it.” Silva shrugs again, tucks his feet underneath himself as his curls into the space David made for him on the sofa.  
“It’s whatever I guess. City’s not bad.” And it’s true, he knows it. City are more than _not bad_ – as a team, they’re great, champions again, league cup winners and playing in the champions league, but. David’s still looking at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“I’m not _unhappy_ ” he continues cautiously, glancing up at David. “It’s just that sometimes I. I miss home.” 

David raises his eyebrows, confusion evident. “Why did you sign for five more years then? I mean, Barcelona wanted you, and Madrid – Real or Atletí. If you miss Spain, you could’ve gone back. Hell, you’re _David Silva_ , you could go anywhere you want”  
Silva blushes a bit because he knows he’s good but when it’s David saying it, somehow it still makes him feel like the teenager he was when they first met, when he was desperate to impress him.  
“It's not that I want to go back to Spain,” he says quietly, properly looking at David for the first time. “I just miss...home” _you_. 

David opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure quite how to reply to that, because he gets it, feels it too. He knows he had offers from England, could’ve chosen a move closer to Silva but they’d agreed never to do that, not to make their team choices based on being closer to each other. Realistically, he knew he’d play less in England, and, even worse, he’d be playing _against_ Silva, not with him. And of course, they’d talked about it, him and Silva, and Silva had understood, had said he did but seeing Silva’s face like this, something resigned about it, makes him feel like the worst person in the world. 

“I. Silva, you know I. I miss you too, you know right? But I don’t – don’t make your team choices based on me.” He swallows hard. “I mean, I’m far away anyway, so if you wanted to go -” Silva shuffles closer to the older man, holds the eye contact with him.  
“I know, Villa. And I’m not. I don’t want to go back, not really.” _Not without you_. “And I do love City. A lot. Not like I loved Valencia, but. Manchester’s okay, when you get used to the rain. And the team and the fans, it’s. They’re great. Amazing. But.”  
“It’s not home?” David supplies softly. Silva nods.  
“It’s not home. But it’s close. And City and New York, they’re sister clubs so. We’re still not playing for the same team...”  
“But we’re on the same side, right?” David says, a grin forming, making him look younger, boyish. Silva nods again, smile starting on his face too, leaning into David’s warmth.  
“Yeah. We’re on the same side.”


End file.
